Ashardalon
' ' Colossal Half-Fiend Red Dragon (Fiendish, Dragon, Fire) Hit Dice:' '''43d12 + 602 (1,053 HP) '''Initiative:' +6 Speed: 40, Fly 200 (Clumsy) Armor Class: 47 (+2 DEX, +43 Natural, -8 Size), Touch 4, Flat-Footed 45 Base Attack/Grapple: +43/+82 Attack: Bite +58 (4d8+23/120) Full Attack: Bite +58 melee (4d8+23//20), 2 Claws +56 (4d6+11/20), 2 Wings +56 (2d8+11/20) and Tail +56 (4d6+34/20) Space/Reach: 30 Feet/20 Feet Special Attacks: Breath Weapon, Crush, Frightful Presence, Smite Good, Spell-Like Abilities, Spells, Tail Sweep, Incarnum Shield, Incarnum Lash Special Qualities: Blindsense 130 feet, Damage Reduction 20/Epic and Good, Darkvision, Fast Healing 15, Immune to fire, poison, sleep and paralysis, Resistance to Acid 30, Cold 30 and Electricity 30, See Invisibility 260 feet, Spell Resistance 39, Vulnerability to Cold Saves: Fort +37, Ref +25, Will +39 Abilities: STR 56, DEX 14, CON 38, INT 31, WIS 30, CHA 37 Skills: Appraise +66, Bluff +69, Concentration +70, Diplomacy +47, Fly +40, Escape Artist +48, Intimidate +75, Knowledge (Arcana) +66, Knowledge (History) +66, Knowledge (The Planes) +66, Knowledge (Religion) +66, Perception +66, Sense Motive +66, Spellcraft +72, Stealth +48, Survival +34 Feats: Cleave, Draconic Knowledge, Extend Spell, Flyby Attack, Great Cleave, Heighten Breath, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Maximize Breath, Multiattack, Power Attack, Quicken Spell, Quicken Spell-like Ability, Snatch, Tail Sweep Knockdown, Wingover, Wingstorm Epic Feats: Epic Spellcasting, Epic Will, Superior Initiative Climate/Terrain: Bastion of Souls (Fugue Plane) / The Outer Planes Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 29 Treasure: Triple Standard Alignment: Chaotic Evil Advancement: --- The regal reptilian creature is massive, and a feeling a dread deep within those who perceive it precedes its arrival. The Dragon’s eyes are pools of scarlet, and its scales the color of crimson. Blue Incarnum energy seems to play across its rock hard scales, especially when angered. Breath Weapon (Ex): Ashardalon possesses a breath weapon, a 70 foot cone of fire that does 26d10 points of fire damage, with a successful Reflex save (DC 45) halving this damage. Crush (Ex): Because of his large size, Ashardalon can crush an opponent. Large or smaller opponents within a 30 foot by 30 foot area must make a successful Reflex save (DC 45) or take 4d8+34 bludgeoning damage and be pinned down. Frightful Presence (Ex): Ashardalon possesses a frightful presence that extends out 390 feet in all directions. Creatures that are 42 HD or less make a Will save (DC 44) to resist being under the effects of its fear for 13d6 rounds. Creatures that are 10 HD or less are automatically panicked. Smite Good: Nine times per day, Ashardalon can smite good creatures, gaining an additional +13 to his attacks, and dealing an additional 43 points of damage. Snatch: Because of his large size, Ashardalon can snatch Large or smaller creatures into his claws, dealing automatic damage for his bite or claw attacks. Tail Sweep (Ex): Ashardalon can use his tail to sweep at all enemies within a 40 foot half circle. Those who are hit by his tail take 2d8+34 points of damage and are knocked prone (Reflex DC 45 halves damage and negates knockdown). Incarnum Shield (Sp): Five times per day, Ashardalon can summon mystical Incarnum energy to bolster the protection provided to him by his scales, increasing his Armor Class by +10. Incarnum Lash (Sp): As a Swift Action, Ashardalon can common mystical Incarnum energy into a lash, which has a range of 100 feet. Those struck by the lash take 10d6 points of Incarnum damage. Spell-like Abilities: 12/day – Locate Object 3/day – Darkness, Poison, Suggestion, Unholy Aura 1/day – Blasphemy, Contagion, Death Ward, Desecrate, Destruction, Discern Location, Eyebite, Find the Path, Horrid Wilting, Summon Monster IX, Unholy Blight Sorcerer Spells Per Day (CL 27): ∞ / 10 / 9 / 9 / 9 / 9 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 8 / 2 / 2 / 2 / 2